My Akakuro ficlets (BPS OTP battle subs)
by Cielle Ariadne
Summary: If you are interested to read my OTP Battle subs feel free to read These short stories have different prompts thus different stories. And of course they are all Akakuro
1. First Love

**A/N: **Hi I'm still alive. Yes I am. And yep you may be wondering- to those who are following my fics-why am I not updating my fics. Well you see due to technical difficulty i wasn't able to write (my computer broke). And I don't like the idea of writing lengthy chapters on mobile. So until my pc is fixed I might not update for awhile but don't worry I will finish all those fics (if my pc got fixed)

And btw these are my BPS OTP Battle subs. The ones I posted here are the ones that are beta-ed. They are short stories with diferent prompts and I hope you enjoy.

**Title: First love**

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt by Hiyono Soraya **

_Kuroko having a crush on Akashi. And kuroko confessing through telephone/handphone and Kuroko didn't notice that Akashi was behind him._

He was his first love.

He had never felt this way from anyone before. But, whenever he saw the redhead, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering; he could fell his pulse pulsating, and his heart beating. He always wore his emotionless face just to mask his true feelings. After all, if he didn't, the redhead would notice, and that was something that he was afraid of.

Akashi Seijuurou was a keen observant person. If you just hinted something, he could figure out everything even the parts you wish he wouldn't know. It was hard for him, yet it was the best thing he could do. After all, he knew that his feelings would be nothing but unrequited. He had already accepted that it would be forever unrequited.

After he graduated from Teiko, he was not able to see the redhead. He had thought that if he were not to see him, the feelings he had would slowly dry out. Oh, how wrong he was. When he saw him during the opening ceremony for the winter cup, he almost couldn't contain the pain in his chest.

He still loved him. And, it seemed that it won't change.

When they faced each other on the court, Tetsuya's heart ached even more. Oh, how he wished that he was not his enemy, how he wish they could be comrades in the court again. But, what makes his chest ache even more is the thought that he found a new phantom. It broke him to pieces when Akashi said he was nothing but an old model. His heart almost died instantly.

The day after the match, Tetsuya was sitting alone in the park and stared blankly at his sky-blue phone. On the screen was the redhead's phone number. He knew that the redhead must have already headed back to Kyoto.

He smiled bitterly at the thought of him. He couldn't take this anymore. He loves him so much. So much, that he didn't know what to do. That's why, without hesitating anymore, he pressed call on his phone.

He heard the other line ring, it rang for thirty seconds-he was counting-and after that, he heard the redhead's voice, "Yes Tetsuya?"

It was as if he knew that he was going to call; well, it was Akashi after all.

"Akashi-kun..." He trailed.

"Is there something you want to talk to me Tetsuya?" He asked.

"Yes" was his firm reply.

"What is it?"

Tetsuya paused for a while before he gathered all his courage, and then he said "I like Akashi-kun."

There was only silence on the other line, but he knew Akashi didn't hang up on him…yet. It was as if he was waiting for him to say something else, that's why he continued, "Ever since we were in middle school, I have always liked Akashi-kun. Whenever, I see you... I-It was hard for me...I...I just love you so much Akashi-kun…"

Tears were threatening to fall. He knew Akashi would turn him down; he knew that he would.

"Tetsuya…" He heard him answer.

"Turn around," Tetsuya just obeyed the redhead, and when he did, he froze. Akashi was there, standing five meters away from him

"Akashi-kun…" He mumbled as he slowly closed his phone.

It almost felt like the world stop as Akashi went near him. A dream, that's what it must be. He tried to pinch himself, but he didn't wake up. He was still there; they both were. Suddenly, a tear fell down from his eyes.

Why is he here? He asked himself.

"Why are you crying Tetsuya?" He asked as he wiped the tear from his eyes. "I want to see a smiling Tetsuya, not a crying one."

"Akashi-kun...Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because, I am here to give you a proper response to your confession Tetsuya."

"What?"

And with that, Akashi cupped Tetsuya's cheeks and pressed his lips against the sky-blue colored haired boy. Tetsuya felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, his heart beating loudly. However, tears continue to fall from his eyes. He was just so happy it was not a dream.

"Why are you crying?" The redhead asked.

Tetsuya shakes his head and said, "I'm not dreaming right?"

"This is not a dream Tetsuya," Tetsuya buried his face against Akashi's chest as Akashi wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"I'm sorry for all the things I have done that hurt you Tetsuya."

Tetsuya shook his head against Akashi's chest, "It's all in the past now."

"But, it does not change the fact that I hurt you."

Tetsuya meet his eyes and then cupped the redhead's face, "Yes, you did, but despite that...I still love you."

Akashi leaned down and kissed the sky-blue haired boy again, but this time it was a soft and sweet kiss. Tetsuya felt his knees slightly buckle and clung onto the redhead for support. Akashi pulled him closer and deepened their kiss, exploring the sweet cavern he had been longing to explore.

They both parted due to the lack of air, and after they did, they both just smiled to each other. Akashi rested his head against Kuroko's and said, "I have always loved you Tetsuya."

The sky-blue haired boy smiled and said, "Me too Akashi-kun."

"I'll never hurt you again. I promised you that," He whispered.

"I know that you won't. I love you Akashi-kun." Tetsuya said and smiled. The redhead held Tetsuya in tight embrace, but the smaller male didn't mind. He snuggled closely his embrace, wishing for time to stop.

He was his first love. And, he was also his last. Because Tetsuya knows, he could never love someone other than Akashi.

**END**


	2. Funny Valentine

**Title**: Funny Valentine

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Warning: crack-ish and OOC**

**Prompt: **

_Akashi and Kuroko both exchange overly cheesy valentines card._

Valentine's Day was a holiday celebrating love around the world. It was considered to be a very special day for couples, though not everyone celebrates it. And usually, they use this day as an excuse to do some things that are best done in the bed.

It is also an excuse for girls to give chocolates to the person they like or quite possibly a confession, in hopes of the other accepting. Valentines is a day for love, chocolates, flowers, and cards.

And at the moment, Tetsuya was choosing an appropriate card to give to his lover. Last year, Akashi sulked since he didn't give him anything. He couldn't make anything fancy like chocolates, so he decided to give him a Valentine's Day card. After choosing a card, one which was not too fancy or too simple, he went back to their apartment; after all, it would be disappointing and impolite if the letter didn't have something written by him.

On the other hand, Akashi was choosing the best card he could possibly give to Kuroko, together with the chocolates. He was not the type to make Valentine's poems and such, so he just picked something with a poem already written inside. Since he was in a hurry, he just grab something with a nice cover without reading the content and went back home.

When he got there, he was greeted by his lover. He immediately kissed him on the cheek the moment he saw him. Despite looking so simple, his lover was the epitome of perfection; he was so goddamn cute.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tetsuya," He said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Akashi-kun," He replied with a smile. Tetsuya seemed to notice that Akashi was holding something and asked, "Is that for me?"

"Yes," Akashi said. "These are for you."

Tetsuya received Akashi's gift: a box of chocolates and a card. When he saw the card, he remembered the card that he was going to give him. "I have something for Akashi-kun too."

Akashi was quite surprised when he heard that. Not soon after, Tetsuya handed him a card. Akashi opened it, and when he did, he tried to contain his laughter.

Inside the card was Tetsuya's handwritten words:

I look at a tree,

And what do I see?

My Valentine's face

Smiling back at me.

I spot a cute rock,

But, oh what a shock,

For it reminds of you

And that you love me too.

Everywhere that I turn,

My feelings just burn

With thoughts about you,

Oh, how I do.

Each rock and each tree,

Each cloud and each bee,

The earth and the sea,

It all reminds me...

I love you awesomely!

-Tetsuya Kuroko

Akashi was not the type to laugh; however, he couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Tetsuya frowned and said, "Why are you laughing Akashi-kun?"

"Really, Tetsuya?"

"I did not make it...I just searched it on the internet. Well then, what did Akashi-kun write me?" And with that, he opened the card and read the words written on the page:

If I were a streetlamp, I'd light up the night

Whenever my sweetheart-that's you-comes in sight.

If I were a candle, I'd light up the room,

Inhaling your body's delightful perfume.

If I were a chair, where you happened to sit,

All of my senses would just throw a fit,

Because where you'd touch me, you'd set me afire,

You're hot, and you burn me with love and desire.

All of my senses-sight, smell and touch

Are screaming at me: "I love you so much!"

My feelings are potent, and I want you to know

The more that I know you, the stronger they grow.

I'm begging you, please, to tell me you're mine,

My luscious, my perfect, my sweet Valentine.

And with this, Tetsuya burst out in laughter. This time, it was Akashi who frowned, "I didn't know you could be this funny Akashi-kun."

"I don't know what's inside the card," Akashi grabbed the card, and horror came into his eyes at the written words.

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other and laugh. They both couldn't believe that the two of them did the same thing.

After they have calmed down, the two of them looked each other in the eyes. Tetsuya smiled sweetly at his lover as Akashi grabbed his hands and then held him closer.

"I hope we could both stay like this forever."

"I hope so too." was Tetsuya's reply.

Akashi gently squeezed his hands and then said, "I know we will."

And then, he closed the distance between them until their lips locked onto each other.

-END-

A/N: I got the poems from the internet I didn't made them. So I don'tdon't own the poems.


	3. Machine

**Title**: Machine

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt:**

_Kuroko as a robot and Akashi as a human. Kuroko lived with Akashi for their whole life. And when Akashi dies, Kuroko tries to fix him, because he don't understand that Akashi is dead and not simply broken. And eventually Kuroko gets so caught up in trying to fix Akashi that he forget to take care of himself and rust while still trying to fix Akashi with new parts._

From the moment he was programmed to life, the first person he saw was his master, Seijuurou Akashi. For his entire life, Tetsuya Kuroko lived with him. He was the one who taught him many things: from reading to writing, even to speak like humans and how to interact with humans. His master had never thought of him as a robot. Whenever he was by his side, he felt like he was a human himself.

They also did many things together, and no matter where Seijuurou was, Tetsuya was always beside him. Though, people scrutinize him for treating robots like humans, but Seijuurou did not care. It was as if all he cared about was Tetsuya. And because of that, the robot couldn't help but fall in love with him.

They said love could only exist between humans, but his master proved that wrong as his master, too, fell in love with him. They did things human couple would do: kiss, hug, hold hands, and even make love. Akashi loved him, despite being a robot.

However, one day, his master stopped moving, he didn't know why, but he acted as if he was a broken robot. He was not moving. His master's beautiful heterochromatic eyes were blank, his limbs had gone limp, and the beating in his chest, which he had always loved to hear, had stopped.

He didn't know what's wrong with him.

If there was one thing Seijuurou didn't teach him, it was that humans die. No, Seijurou Akashi was not broken but dead.

And without knowing this simple fact, Tetsuya tried to find the fault of his master's immobility. He tried fixing his master's body.

Human parts were different from robots', that's why he had a hard time dealing with it. He tried to find parts that would match his master's parts.

First he replaced his heart since he heard that, in most cases, humans broke down because of their heart. He tried replacing it, but it was all in vain: his master still didn't move.

He panicked at the thought that he couldn't fixed his master anymore. He tried to replace other parts of his body, but once again, it was useless; his master remained immobile.

Days continued to pass by, yet Tetsuya never stopped giving up on his master.

Little did he know that he was starting to rust from the inside. The symptoms were slow to appear, but eventually, they became noticeable. At first, it was something small, something that could just be ignored, like how his left leg moved slightly slower. He thought it was just nothing but mere fluctuations inside his body and didn't think that it was vital enough to get it fixed. He continued to work on his master's body. But as more days passed by, his body was starting to decay from the rust; however, he didn't mind it. He needed to complete his master. He had to fix him because if he came back, his master would be the one to fix him.

He was nearly finished when all of a sudden he couldn't move his body anymore; he could feel his body slowly giving up. Despite his breaking body, he forced himself to continue and managed to finish fixing his master. And, once he was finished, his body slowly shut down.

But, the moment he was about to fully shut down, his master's body start moving. He smiled at his success. He knew his master couldn't be fixed anymore, so he remade him into a robot. His master's recreation was done, but now, it was him who was breaking down.

Seijuurou swore he was dead. However, for some strange reason, he found himself inside the room where he usually fixed Tetsuya. He scanned the room, which was a mess, but what stopped him was the sight of his Tetsuya. He checked him up and saw that he was completely broken. The rust had broken down his body. And then, he realized what had happened.

Staring at the once beautiful robot, he caressed his cheek and whispered, "I'm going to revive you Tetsuya. We will be together forever. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

And with that, he carried Tetsuya's body and gently placed him on the table. No matter what the cost, he was going to revive him.

No one will separate them, not even death...He loved him, and he'll find a way to revive him.

-end-


	4. Mine

**Title: Mine**

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt by Z-chan**

_Kuroko is a famous (anonymous) R18 mangaka and uses Akashi as a model of his charavters. One day Akashi finds out about it._

Tetsuya Kuroko thought that it would be just another peaceful day for him today. After finishing his work and handing it to his editor yesterday, his long awaited day off had finally arrived. He was thinking of just lazying around for the rest of the day or maybe buying the materials he need for his new project, when all of a sudden, he received a phone call: a phone call by an unexpected person.

Which was why, he was brought to his present situation…right now.

"I believe that this is not at all a pure coincidence, Tetsuya Kuroko," The gorgeous redhead male said to him, his heterochromatic eyes pierced him.

"I believe I don't know what you are talking about Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said. Though, he already knew what he meant, but it wouldn't hurt to lie, right?

However, he saw the redhead male grabbed the paper bag beside him and then poured all of the contents inside onto the table that was between them. Tetsuya's eyes widen at the amount of erotica manga placed on their table, all of them with lewd covers that could make anyone blush by just the mere sight. However, upon seeing all of it, Tetsuya froze.

He could feel his heart beating fast, like a child getting caught in the act with no way of hiding. All he could do was gulp.

"Now you know what I'm talking about, Tetsuya," He cringed at the sound of Akashi calling him by his given name.

"I still didn't get why you are showing me all of these...manga, Akashi-kun," He said trying his best to keep his usual deadpanned expression, but in actuality, he was panicking inside.

He knew that there will be a day that Akashi would find out about the things that he did, but he didn't expected it to be today. He was not prepared for this, damned, he was not even prepared to meet him after their last encounter.

"You can't pretend you don't know Tetsuya. I know full well that all of these are your works"

"And what would Akashi-kun accomplished if you knew you were right?"

"I'm always right Tetsuya. However, I came here not because I wanted to check whether you made these manga. I'm just curious about one thing," He said as he grabbed one of the manga and opened to one specific scene. He then handed it to Tetsuya and upon seeing it, a tint of pink shade colored his pale cheek. Despite being the one who made it, he still can't help but blush. Onto the page was a hot sex scene between the two main characters of the manga.

"And what of it, Akashi-kun?" He asked, keeping his calm composure.

"They said an artist always has a muse. And apparently, you seemed to have one muse in your works Tetsuya. I could see that your characters seemed to have similar personalities with each other: captain of the basketball team, student council president, a rich brat with superiority complex, a redhead with heterochromatic eyes..."

His smirk continued to grow as he saw Tetsuya fidget in his seat. After all, he knew that Tetsuya's muse was him. "And last, but not least, I have noticed that...Your heroines resembles you quite a lot," Akashi had a triumphant smile plastered on his face as he noticed the bluenette stared at him with shocked eyes and a flushed face.

"I...It was...Umm I-" Tetsuya stuttered. He mentally reprimanded himself; he's freaking stuttering at the moment. He couldn't seem to speak. He had nothing to say, and he was so freaking ashamed of himself at the moment.

All of a sudden, Akashi rested his arm on the table, his chin on his hand, and reached for Tetsuya's face. "I know you have always looked at me Tetsuya, you think I haven't noticed?"

"And because of that...I couldn't help but notice you too. And, I have come to like you. I don't want you to misinterpret since you looked like the type to just accept my romantic feelings. But, my like, is more of: I like you, and I wish to ravish you on my bed," Tetsuya was shocked, and his brain didn't seem to contemplate what was happening at the moment. Did Akashi just…

"Thi-this is..." Tetsuya had become so flustered, and at that moment, Akashi thought he looked very cute. Without saying anything, he stood up and then leaned towards Tetsuya, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Tetsuya's azure eyes widened at the contact. They were in a public place! However, Akashi didn't seem to mind about that fact. Instead, Akashi went back to his seat and then smirked before saying, "From now on, Tetsuya Kuroko, you are mine. I won't forgive you if you dare cheat on me."

A sudden realization popped into Tetsuya's mind, causing him to frown. "I'm not your's, and I haven't agreed on anything."

"No matter what you say, you are mine, and you should be prepared Tetsuya. I will make all your fantasies come true," He said and stood up. "I have to go now, my love, since I have to attend to my other appointments."

Tetsuya stood up and grab his arm, Akashi just stared at him, "Wait, nothing makes any sense."

Akashi smirked and then leaned closer to Tetsuya's ear and whispered, "I'll make you understand in bed tonight. So wait for me Tetsuya," And with that, the redhead left with a triumphant smile, leaving a dumbstruck Tetsuya behind him.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi's smirked was plastered on his face as he left the cafe. Oh how he longed to pin the petite boy, and now, he had finally become his. Suddenly, he was struck with an inspiration to write. Of course he would, after all, his muse had finally become his.

**End**


	5. Notes

**Title: Notes**

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt:**

_Akashi and Kuroko passing notes at each other._

It was another boring class again, accompanied with a long boring lecture, boring teachers, and boring textbooks. Tetsuya tried to stifle a yawn but failed; he was just so sleepy. At moments like these, he was glad to have such low presence, for he could doze off in class, and their teacher wouldn't even notice.

He was starting to fall asleep when all of a sudden a piece of paper was secretly passed to him by his seatmate. He looked at the redhead as if he was asking what it was for.

The redhead just gestured to open it. Without saying anything, he opened the paper, and there, the words scribbled with Akashi's neat handwriting said:

_Don't sleep in class, Tetsuya._

He looked at the redhead again, but this time, he seemed to be listening to the teacher. Tetsuya took his pen out and started writing on the paper. When Akashi looked at Tetsuya, he noticed that the bluenette was writing something on the paper.

_I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but the lecture is so boring. And I know you're bored too._

He folded the paper again and placed it on the redhead's desk. Akashi noticed Tetsuya's actions, and when he received the paper, he immediately opened it. A small smiled played on his lips, and after he read the note, he wrote something on the paper again and hand it to Tetsuya.

_Well then, if Tetsuya is so bored, how about we play a little game?_

_What game Akashi-kun?_

_Tell me the person you like_.

And with that, Tetsuya froze, his heart beating fast. Of all the people in the world, the person to ask this type of question had to be the one he didn't want to hear this from. After all, the person who is asking the question was also the answer to the question. Tetsuya couldn't bring himself to answer that.

_Akashi-kun it's private. I can't tell you._

_Can't or won't. _

_Both?_

_Well then, you don't have to tell me the name. Just describe that person._

_If it's you, Akashi-kun, you would figure it out._

_Of course I will. One way or another, I would find out about it Tetsuya._

He really didn't like the thought of doing this with Akashi, but he was left with no choice. He started to write: _If I could describe the person I like, that person is...We are opposites. If I were a shadow...Then, that person is a light._

Akashi immediately thought if Aomine. He frowned at the thought; he didn't like where this was going. Of course, the possibility of Tetsuya falling for Aomine is great. But the way he looked at them, he could tell that Tetsuya only thought of Aomine as a friend. _Or maybe he's a great pretender_, a voice in his head said.

Little did he know that Tetsuya was referring to him.

_So, it was Daiki?_

When Tetsuya read it, his face flushed and started to write.

_No Akashi-kun! I mean, I like Aomine-kun ...But not in a romantic way ...He was a person I admired...he's not the person I like (romantically)._

Akashi felt relieved when he read that.

_Hmmm...Well you should describe him even more._

_I will only do that if Akashi-kun does the same thing. _

_I can't believe how sly you can be, Tetsuya._

_But everything is so one-sided. How about we write the details about the person we like at the same time? And, when we we're both done, we can exchange our notes._

_Well then, if you say so Tetsuya. _

At the same time, the two of them wrote something on the paper. Akashi only wrote a few brief sentences before he looked at Tetsuya who was still writing. When they were both done, they exchanged notes. The moment they read their note, a blush crept up onto their cheeks.

_The one I like is you Tetsuya. I like you. _

_The one I like was the person that discovered me, and the one that was able to make me part of the team._

Both of them could feel their hearts thumping loudly inside their chest. The school will soon be over in just a few more seconds. The redhead peered over Tetsuya and saw his cute pale cheeks tainted in a red hue, something that he had always wanted to do to him. He was going to lose his self-control just by seeing the cute boy. Oh, how he wished that time would hurry up.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Akashi counted down until the bell rang. The teacher announced some things before leaving, but the two of them didn't listen. The rest of the students were already going home, but the two of them stayed until there were only them left in the room.

There was an awkward silence. Akashi just sighed, and then said to the sky-blue haired boy, "Want to walk together towards the gym?"

Tetsuya coyly nods his head. Akashi offered his hand, asking if Tetsuya would hold them.

"Let's go."

Tetsuya accepted the redhead's hand, and together, they head towards the gym, hand in hand.

End


	6. Of fictions and artworks

**Title**: Of Fictions and Artworks

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt:**

_Kuroko found Akashi__'__s fanfiction of them._

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Slowly, the empty fields were filled with students who were rushing to go home, while others seemed to be talking with their fellow classmates.

Since his next class was cancelled, he had a lot of free time on his hands before heading home. To pass the time, he thought of going to his boyfriend's apartment, which was close to the university. Besides, he wanted to see him now. It had been days since they last saw each other, and god only knows how much he missed the blue haired boy.

Before leaving the classroom, he packed his things first and placed it neatly on his bag. Making sure that he left nothing, he stood up and left. He made his way towards Tetsuya's room; he didn't call him since he wanted to surprise him a little.

When he reached the apartment complexes, he immediately headed towards Tetsuya's floor. When he arrived at his boyfriend's room, he noticed that the door was unlocked. He called his name, but no one answered, so he just came in.

When he got inside, Tetsuya seemed to be out since it appeared that no one was home, but he noticed that Tetsuya's laptop was on. For some strange reason, he wanted to check on what Tetsuya was working on.

And as he read the contents on the laptop, Akashi's eyes widen.

_"Nnn…Ah!" Tetsuya tried but was unable to hold in his wanton yelp. Akashi smirked as he heard it's as well._

_"You can let out your voice Tetsuya," Akashi whispered in Tetsuya's ears before he nipped at them gently._

_"Ah!" Tetsuya moaned as Akashi bit his overly sensitive ears and pumped his member repetitively. "Sei..sei…jurou-kun…fas…ter," Tetsuya breathed._

_"Is that an order Tetsuya?"_

_"No...I...please…more…" Akashi just smirked at Tetsuya's reply but proceeded to pleasure the bluenette. He moved his hand, pumping faster and faster and squeezing him lightly. The intensity of their love making increased as he quickened his pace, successfully making Tetsuya screamed from the overwhelming passion._

_"Feels…so…good…Sei…Seijurou-ku…I want more," Tetsuya panted in between breath. Akashi picked up his pace even more; Tetsuya was close to edge as he felt Akashi's hand pumping him hard. However, when he was about to come, he suddenly stopped. Tetsuya looked at him. "Why did you stop?"_

_"I can't wait any longer Tetsuya," Akashi said as he completely peeled of Tetsuya's pants and boxers. Then, he removed his, revealing his hard..._

Akashi stopped reading when he heard the door opened. He turned and saw Tetsuya come inside, who was staring at him in shock. All of the sudden, the smaller boy rushed towards his laptop and closed it.

"You read it didn't you?" He asked, horror visible in his big blue eyes.

The redhead smirked and said, "I didn't know you would write such stuff Tetsuya."

His pale cheeks were tainted red at the Akashi's remarks.

"Such details hmmm...I wonder~"

"No, Akashi-kun!" He said as if he knew what the redhead was thinking.

"They said reality is better than fiction," He smirked. "Shall I make your fantasies come true?"

"Please stop, Akashi-kun," But before he could retaliate, the redhead kissed him and pinned him to the bed.

Days have passed since the fateful incident. Akashi kept nagging him that he wanted to read the entire fiction, but he won't let him. He won't let Akashi read it no matter what happens.

Little did he know, Akashi had already read it all, but he was just toying with him since wanted to see his flushed reactions when he denies him with a no.

One night, Akashi was staying with him, though he seemed to be working on something. Akashi was in the shower when all of a sudden Tetsuya accidently bump Akashi's stack of books. The books and papers scattered all over the floor.

He picked them up on by one when he accidentally saw an open sketch book. At first, he thought it was nothing, just his doodles.

But as he flipped through them, all he could do was blush. All of the content in the sketchbook were artworks of him and Akashi.

"It's not nice to pry on other people's things, Tetsuya," He heard Akashi said.

"I..." When he turned around, he saw Akashi with just a towel around his hips. He tried to resist the temptation to look, fearing he might suffer from a massive nosebleed.

He just gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from Akashi's chest. It always baffled him as to why he was always amazed whenever he stared at the redhead's body. The redhead went near Tetsuya and took the sketchbook from his hands as he whispered in his ears.

"Why don't we make this come in reality as well?" The smaller boy just blushed as he found himself being pushed down by the redhead again.

-END-

A/n: I took the smexy part from my own fic/shots


	7. Height Difference

**Title: Height Difference**

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Warning: ooc and crack**

**Prompt:**

_Kuroko doesn't want to accept Akashi is taller than him._

"I will not accept the fact that Akashi-kun is taller than me." The sky-blue haired boy said to the redhead boy as they changed inside the locker room. The rest of the Generation of Miracles resisted the urge to laugh as the two chibis argued over who was taller.

Although they already knew that Akashi was taller than Kuroko, it was a fact that Kuroko refused to accept was what made it amusing.

"Accept the facts Kuroko. You can't win over me. I, who wins at everything, am always right."

"No," was the firm answer of the smaller boy. "I am taller than Akashi-kun."

"Hm, if you say so Tetsuya. Well then, how about we test it out? The one who reaches that box first will be taller between the two of us," Akashi pointed at the box on top of the lockers.

"I will not back down Akashi-kun," Kuroko accepted with a determined look. "No jumping."

"Deal," Akashi smirked.

The two of them immediate rushed and tried to reach the box; however, due to their height, they couldn't seem to reach it. If only they had a chair or were as tall as Murasakibara, then this would have been easy.

"Pfft. You won't be able to reach that without using a chair," Aomine said as he laughed hysterically.

Kuroko turned around to glare irritatedly at him and said, "Shut up, Aomine-kun. I don't need a chair to reach it. Move it, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said to the redhead as he reached for the box.

"You must be the one to move Kuroko. You're blocking my way."

"No, I'm not. Akashi-kun is just shorter than me."

"I refuse to accept that Kuroko," And with that, the redhead stood on the tips of his toes in an attempt to reach the box. Seeing the redhead's actions, Tetsuya did the same thing.

In the background, the rest of the GOM were suffering from an overdose of cuteness. Kise was trying to stop a nosebleed, Midorima was trying to hide his blush, Murasakibara stopped eating, and Aomine was drooling at the sight.

"I'M TALLER THAN AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko pouted.

"NO, TETSUYA, YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES, I AM!"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!"

The two kept bickering as they tiptoe to reach the box, bumping against each other as they tried to keep the other from reaching the box.

Tetsuya was only a few centimeters away when all of a sudden, due to his position, he lost his balance. He tried to stay upright by grabbing Akashi, but that had the opposite effect. Akashi, who was also tip toeing at the moment, was pulled by Tetsuya, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

Tetsuya expected to land on the cold hard floor. Instead, he fell onto something else, no, someone else. He landed on top of Akashi, and their chest rubbed against each other. The closeness of their face was only a centimeter apart, and when Tetsuya opened his eyes, they met with Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes lost, in their own thoughts. They both came out of their stupor when they heard Midorima cough.

The two of them awkwardly parted.

"Give up Kuroko. I'm taller than you are."

"No." Kuroko defied again.

The GOM just sighed at the cuteness that was underlying in front of them.

-end-


	8. Station

**Title: Station**

**this was not revised I think OTL **

**Warning: wrong grammar**

**Prompt:**

_Akashi and Kuroko took notice of each other as they rode the train._

He was the type that was observant to the people around him. Even though the people around him doesn't notice his existence, he was well aware of theirs. It was his favorite pastime, to watch and observe people's action. One day, there was one person that attracted his attention, he had red fiery hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes that seemed to pierce your soul with just a mere sight.

Simultaneously, the redhead also notice the sky-blue haired boy which has a presence like of an invisible man. It was as if everyone around him doesn't know that he was there. It amused him. However he knew that they are not going to see each other again, that's why he just didn't mind the sky-blue haired goes to the boy.

He heard the school bell rang signalling the end of class. He just watched as the students left the classrooms and head home, he himself did the same thing but before that, he headed to the station he passed by the Maji Bar and bought his usual vanilla milkshake.

He turned the power button and close of his laptop before clearing out his tables with all the paperwork he was doing. When he was done, he went out of his office and bid his secretary goodbye. Heading towards the station the redhead waits for the train to arrive.

The train pulls up and there he was, he was sitting at the same position he was this morning, looking more invisisble as before. And there, their eyes met.

There was a spark but it was nothing nbt mere curiosity from each other. This time they caught each other staring again and looked away for embarassment. The sky-blue haired boy was the one that got off first as he had to wait for the next two stations to arrive at the place where he was staying. He doesn't usually take the train but this time he had his reason. He was intrigued with the boy.

A week had passed but no words were said between the two of them despite the interest they have at each other. All they did was catch mere glances at each other.

But one day as the redhead catch the train he noticed the sky-blue haired boy wasn't there, instead he found a piece of paper at his place.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, something urgent came out. Meet me here tommorow. Sincerely, the sky-blue haired boy. "

The redhead smiled at the thought, there was no time indicated in the paper but he knew it will be around the time they always saw each other. He was excited to meet the mysterious sky-blue haired boy.

The nexy day, he made sure to look good than he usually does, after his work he immediately head to the train station.

And there he was. He looked so cute but at the same time mysterious, so interesting, and the unknown always interest him.

He walked up to him and said "Hi" he had been wanting to introduced himself to this mysterious guy all week and the only word he managed was hi?

"Hi" the boy politely replied, his voice is so angelic, the way he talks is soft and polite.

"I believe we haven't properly met"

"Yes"

"My name's Seijuurou Akashi. And you are?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko"

"Nice to meet you then...Tetsuya" a red taint flashed on his pale cheeks and when the redhead saw it. He could feel his heart thump. And it was then they both thought, _this man will be the death of me._


	9. Parting

**Title: Parting **

**Revised by AokazuSei**

The sunlight streamed through the cracks of the curtains, slightly illuminating the dark room. The two figures lying in bed were well aware that it was morning had past, yet they continued to lay on the bed.

The teal headed man snuggled closer towards his redhead lover, who was stroking the bluenette's ever messy bedhead. Neither one of them spoke a word as the comfortable silence enveloped them.

The teal-head snuggled even closer to the redhead. The bluenette had always liked his warmth, but, knowing that he wouldn't be able to feel this warmth again for the next few days, he took advantage of the situation and continued to soak in the warmth. Noticing his lover's actions, Akashi knew what he was thinking, and as if on cue, he pulled him into an embrace and nuzzle against his soft blue tresses as he inhaled his scent.

"Akashi-kun?" He heard him call his name.

"What is it Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Do you have to leave today?" He asked. When Akashi heard that, he held Tetsuya tighter. He didn't want to leave him. If he could, he would stay with him for the rest of the day, no, he would stay with him forever.

"Tetsuya," He said, "You know the answer to that."

All of a sudden, Akashi found himself being pinned down by his lover. It was a rare sight to see; however, Akashi couldn't bring himself to be amused in the situation after seeing the sadness in Tetsuya's big blue eyes. He, himself, was heartbroken at the thought of leaving him again, but he had no choice; he needed to leave.

"Please don't leave me again, Seijuurou-kun," The light-bluehead begged.

Akashi said as he caressed Tetsuya's pale cheek, "Don't make this harder for me than it already is, Tetsuya."

"Bu-but...I...I don't want Seijuurou-kun to leave," He said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Akashi sat up as Tetsuya straddle on top of him. Akashi wiped away the tears with his thumb, and said, "I don't want to leave too...but, I have to return to Kyoto"

Without saying anything, Tetsuya kissed the redhead. Akashi was surprised to see Tetsuya taking the initiative to kiss him. However, he just replied to his lover's kiss. It was a slow soft kiss, so sweet, that the both of them couldn't seem to stop. They both didn't know why, but every time they kiss, there's this sweet feeling inside them that they can't described. Being both naked and so close to each other, they could feel each other's loud heartbeat, and the happiness and contentment from knowing that the feeling was mutual.

However, all of a sudden, they heard a phone ring. Akashi knew it was for him, and with that, he pulled away from Tetsuya and answered the call.

Tetsuya frowned as he saw Akashi answering the call. He watched his redhead lover and felt sad. He knew that this call was from his teammates asking for him to come back.

He just stared at him until the call ended. The redhead turned back his attention towards him and looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Tetsuya I-"

"Can't you even stay for breakfast?" He asked. The redhead shook his head and then pulls away from Tetsuya and get out from the bed.

Tetsuya couldn't stand this anymore. He thought that he could take this long distance relationship, but oh, how wrong he was. Departing countless of times was so hard and seeing Akashi every time would make his heart break.

After changing back into his uniform, Akashi turned back to Tetsuya who was sulking. It always breaks his heart seeing Tetsuya like that. He didn't want to leave him, but he didn't have a choice. Right now, he regretted the choice of ever going to a school that was so far away from his Tetsuya.

"Don't worry, I'll always call you," He tried to reassure the depressed blue head.

"Ca-can't you stay for a while longer?"

"Tetsuya…"

"Please?" He begged again.

"I'm sorry."

"Just for breakfast? Please?"

"...I can't. I'm sorry Tetsuya, I have to go now," Akashi said as he walked away. Tetsuya tried to stand up and chase after him, but his legs were still weak, and his hips hurt. They spend the entire night making love to each other, and now the effect is taking a toll on his body.

"Seijuurou-kun, please, don't leave me!" Tetsuya wailed. However, Akashi didn't dare to look back, for he knew that once he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. Trying his best to ignore Tetsuya's call, he leaves Tetsuya's room and slowly shut the door.

He knew Tetsuya was crying, but he didn't have a choice. They had to part. They always had to part. Without having a choice, Akashi left.


	10. Canon

**Title: Canon**

**Revised by AokazuSei**

**Prompt:**

_Kuroko lost his memories of Akashi. _

_"Akashi-kun, do you know this song?" A sky-blue haired boy asked the redhead as he started to hit some the keys on the piano. A soft and beautiful tune danced around the room. _

_"Pachelbel's canon?" Akashi answered._

_"You're right," He answered and smiled as he continued to play the keys. "You know...This is my favorite piece."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's because this song was the one playing on my mp3 when I first saw you," Tetsuya softly said as a fond smile was placed on his lips, remembering the memory. "I'm always being reminded of you when I hear this piece...that's why this is my favorite now." He said as the piece slowly came to an end. _

_When he was done, he faced the redhead with a smile plastered on his face. The redhead cupped his cheeks, and then pulled him into a sweet kiss that made the both of them flush in embarrassment as they parted._

That was his last memory of Tetsuya. Later that day, Tetsuya was caught in a car accident causing him to have amnesia. Akashi looked down at his lover who was sleeping soundly.

_"Who are you?" He asked. It shocked him so much when Tetsuya asked that question. It tore his heart; he didn't know such a simple question could be this painful._

_"Don't you remember me? It's me Seijuurou… Seijuurou Akashi. "_

_"A-akashi?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"I'm sorry, I believe this is the first time that we met," Tetsuya said. Akashi looked into his big blue eyes and knew that, to Tetsuya, he was nothing but a stranger._

If you have lost someone, it must have felt like this. However, Tetsuya was not lost. He was there, yet at the same time, he was not. He couldn't remember him; he was just like a stranger. That was not his Tetsuya. He may have looked the same, but he was not.

_His _Tetsuya wouldn't look at him like that. _His_ Tetsuya would look at him with a fond expression, big blue eyes lighting up as if he was happy to see him. Not these blank emotionless eyes. This was not him; he was not him.

Whenever he got home, he would face the piano that was in his living room, the one he specifically bought for his Tetsuya. He opened it and started to play the tune that Tetsuya always played for him. He tried his best to play the piece perfectly. He wanted to play it the way Tetsuya played it for him; he wanted to engrave his love and compassion into every key and note. He wanted to express all of his feelings that were engraved in his heart.

The next day, he was ready to let him go because it felt like Tetsuya would never remember him. He brought him to a music hall that was empty; however, on the center of the stage was a piano. He just let Tetsuya sit in the audience seat as he went to stage and settle in front of the piano.

He breathed in a deep breath before he started to play the melody that he had always loved.

He played it while thinking of Tetsuya, the way he smiled, the way his pale cheeks, the way his ears would blush whenever he tease him or kiss him, the way his petite body seemed so perfect underneath him... The way his soft blue tresses would feel against his fingers, he thought of how perfect they were for each other. He had even believed before that their love would last a lifetime.

However, the thought of when he lost him flashed in his mind. Suddenly, tears streamed his eyes, he was crying. He was crying even more than when he remembered what Tetsuya had said, _"I'm always being reminded of you when I play this piece". _All throughout the piece he was crying.

When he was done, he looked at back to Tetsuya. He was shock to see him crying as well. Akashi rushed to his side, "Why are you crying?" He asked as he hugged him.

"I'm sorry," He heard him said. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun...I'm very sorry..." He said as he was sobbing.

"Im sorry," He repeated.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

And, it suddenly dawned upon him, the realization that Tetsuya's memories were coming back to him. He just held onto him tightly until he had calmed down.

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"I don't have to let you go. I love you Tetsuya."

"I love Akashi-kun too."

And with that, they pull away from each other and leaned closer as to lock their lips into each other.

End

A/n: I have more subs but they are kinda crappy imo so...until I edit them (if ever I can) I will post them here. Tell me what you think tho R&R.

**shiori**


End file.
